Three Mage Sisters Battle Royale
Description The Three Mage Sisters all worked against the pink puffball … now let's see who would win in a fight against each other! Image Link: https://docs.google.com/drawings/d/1GoX2SouNI2t7jXOf29hBy6zpJvR65E1fqFyIJj2nGJA/edit?usp=sharing NOTE: SPOILERS FOR KIRBY STAR ALLIES UP AHEAD! Who are you rooting for? Francisca Flamberge Zan Partizanne Beginning Wiz: Ever since Kirby's Return to Dreamland, some of the villains later reformed and became allies to the pink puffball. Boomstick: Magolor, Taranza, Susie, even ones we've never expect like DMK and Marx! Wiz: The latest to join the club are the Three Mage Sisters. Let's figure out who would win in a fight to the death! Boomstick: Francisca, the frozen general. Wiz: Flamberge, the blazing general. Boomstick: And Zan Partizanne, the lightning general. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Francisca [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uEzfSFudB8w Echo's Edge -- Kirby Star Allies] Wiz: Once upon a time, Francisca was stranded freezing in a snowstorm. Boomstick: Couldn't she get a jacket or not go in the blizzard in the first place? That's why Boy Scouts says that we should always be prepared! Wiz: Fortunately, she got rescued by a traveler named Hyness, who unlocked her ice powers. She later became a follower of the Jambastion Religion. Boomstick: One day, they're doing their average chat. You know, trying to revive the Dark Lord. That didn't work out, causing an explosion that sent all the Dark Hearts flying across the galaxy. That also caused Kirby and his new star allies to investigate, resulting in a few battles with the pink marshmallow. Wiz: To keep up with the pink puffball, Francisca made use of her ice powers. For instance, she can summon six icicles to fall from the sky. Boomstick: She also wields a giant battle-axe like thingy. Not only can she hack and slash through enemies, but the axe also has plenty of ice properties. Popup: Francisca shares her name with an axe used in the Middle Ages. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eW74nivdYcU Song of Supplication -- Kirby Star Allies] Wiz: Indeed. She can create ice blocks from the ground that can freeze opponents and bash at the blocks to cause chunks of ice flying at opponents. Boomstick: She can even detach the axe-part of her weapon and catch opponents by freezing them, and then she can hurl them at a wall! Now that's gotta hurt. Popup: Francisca sometimes stores frozen enemies as trophies. Wiz: Finally, Francisca has the Shaken Soda Blaster. Boomstick: Seriously, soda? Francisca uses the classic prank of shaking a soda can as a weapon? Wiz: Yep. Soda contains carbonated water, and plenty of Death Battle combatants have used water as an attack before. Francisca can launch water jets at her opponent, and it can rebound off walls. She can even change the angle a few times. Boomstick: Francisca fought hard against Kirby, but eventually, she had to retreat to Blizzno Moon. She lost again, but she got sent flying across the distance before being possessed by Hyness. And yet she survived all that. Wiz: It's worth noting that Francisca tends to rely on ice and water as attacks. Opponents with certain elemental attacks can exploit Francisca's elemental based attacks. Boomstick: But that doesn't mean that she can give you a cold shoulder. Flamberge [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zserMZxksh8 Nature's Navel -- Kirby Star Allies] Wiz: Once upon a time, Flamberge faced a raging inferno, tilted her head into the sky, and let loose a fiery scream. Boomstick: Kinda reminds me of all the gamers that rage at a particularly hard section. Wiz: Eventually, Hyness came along and unlocked her gift of fire magic. She also got to meet Francisca. Boomstick: While Francisca remains cool and cold, Flamberge is hot-headed. And yet they seem to get along pretty well! Popup: Flamberge is very protective of Francisca. In fact, it's heavily implied that Francisca and Flamberge are interested in each other. Wiz: Speaking of hot, many of Flamberge's attacks involve fire. She even employs this when she jumps. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k2z_0u-p8eQ Star Lavadom -- Kirby Star Allies] Boomstick: But most of her attacks involve her trusty sword. It's called, you guessed it, a flamberge. She can infuse fire in many of its attacks. Wiz: For instance, she can drag her sword across the ground, creating fire in the process. She can even summon four swords and jam them into the ground. Boomstick: Her sword can also launch fireballs that can sizzle opponents at a distance. Wiz: Flamberge also carries the Mega Broiler. After charging, she can launch a gigantic stream of fire that can incinerate plenty of foes. Popup: During the boss battle, the Mega Broiler has a fuse that can be exploited. As a Dream Friend, Flamberge's Mega Broiler no longer has a fuse. Boomstick: Like Francisca, Flamberge also had a run in with Kirby and lost twice. She got sent flying across the skies, got possessed by Hyness, and yet she got out just fine. Wiz: Keep in mind, many of Flamberge's skills rely on fire, and opponents with certain elements can render Flamberge's fiery abilities useless. Boomstick: But without these elements, you might want to be ready for a sizzling threat. Zan Partizanne [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=80cNiB-rMuc Planet Towara -- Kirby Star Allies] Wiz: Once upon a time, Zan Partizanne … Boomstick: Wait, Zan Partizanne? Not Faraday or Fryspark or any other F-word? Aww. Popup: Zan Partizanne's name is so long that even Hyness has difficulty remembering her name. Wiz: Anyway, she was climbing a tower out of desperation but only to be struck by lightning. Boomstick: It even gets dark in the original Japanese pause screen description! Wiz: As she was about to breathe her last, Hyness rescued the girl, just like the other two. He gave her the power of electricity and became a priestess of the Jambastion Religion. Boomstick: Not only that, she is able to dodge attacks as if she were a lightning bolt! Wiz: Zan Partizanne channels her electric powers with her lengthy spear. Boomstick: Guess what? Her spear can leave sparks of electricity behind. Wiz: Strong attacks with a spear can create a large shockwave. Boomstick: Zan Partizanne can also create a thunderstorm that can shoot lightning to protect her. She can even float in the process, allowing the thunderstorm to fly with her in the process. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zEgAIfjvgdY Forgotizanne Flash of Lightning -- Kirby Star Allies] Wiz: Finally, Zan Partizanne can use thunder drums in battle. Boomstick: Drums? As in the musical instrument? Popup: Zan Partizanne's drums are loosely inspired by the drums from Raijin, a thunder god in the Shinto religion. Wiz: Not really. Rather than using it to make sound, she launches numerous electric projectiles at foes. Boomstick: She can also throw her spear through the machine, which causes it to launch a shocking Kamehameha beam! Wiz: Zan Partizanne's speed made her a formidable foe, but she tends to underestimate foes like Kirby, who managed to best her twice. Boomstick: While she may not be launched into outer space unlike the last two, she lost to the same opponent, who can crack planets and hit a meteor at a speed of light, so there's no reason she couldn't survive similar feats as the other two. Wiz: However, her electric attacks can be exploited and used against her, especially if her opponent have certain elemental attacks. Boomstick: But opponents should remain on guard because her thunder can strike at any time. Death Battle [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dMNocn0Xc_g A Battle of Friends and Bonds 2 -- Kirby Star Allies] The Three Mage Sisters all prepared their weapons and faced against each other. FIGHT! Francisca rushed towards Zan Partizanne with her axe but the lightning priestess dodged all of her attacks. Flamberge saw an opportunity to drag her sword and struck Francisca. Zan Partizanne then jabbed at Flamberge, but Francisca got back up and threw ice blocks at Zan Partizanne before freezing her with the axe. Francisca aimed the frozen Zan Partizanne at Flamberge, but the fire priestess fired swords at the frozen projectile, which launched Zan Partizanne into Francisca. Zan Partizanne saw the opportunity to jab at Francisca, creating a large shockwave. Flamberge fired a few fireballs at her two opponents, but Zan Partizanne dodged them all while Francisca thawed the fireballs. While Zan Partizanne flew towards Flamberge, the lightning general created a thunderstorm and electrocuted Flamberge, launching her at a distance. Enraged, Flamberge took out her Mega Broiler, which fired a giant fire beam at Zan Partizanne, but she dodged out of the way. But Francisca was also in her way, and she took out her Shaken Soda Blaster and fired at Flamberge's fire attack. Zan Partizanne also saw the opportunity and took out her Thunder Drums while throwing an electric spear near Francisca, resulting in a giant electric beam. However, Francisca took out the Shaken Soda Blaster and countered both Flamberge's fire attack and Zan Partizanne's electric attack. The resulting attack created a huge explosion. A close up of the three females showed Francisca and Zan Partizanne getting electrocuted while Flamberge got dowsed. All three of the generals were knocked out and barely able to stand. Francisca took out her axe and swung at the other two. Flamberge became frozen, but Zan Partizanne once again zipped out of the way. Francisca tried to look for the lightning general, but she got stabbed by a spear. Afterward, a gigantic beam of electricity wiped out both Francisca and the frozen Flamberge, killing them both in the process. KO! Results [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tZSFdInM-5M Three-Mage Sisters Theme -- Kirby Star Allies] Boomstick: That was a shocking way to end the battle! Wiz: Analyzing this matchup is a lot more complicated than it seemed. We can't just compare numbers unlike prior matchups because they only really appeared in one game. Boomstick: So we have to analyze in-game details as well as practicality in an actual fight, assuming that all of them are equally skilled with them. Wiz: First up is elements. Francisca's water attack and Zan Partizanne's lightning attacks counter each other. Francisca's ice attacks counter Flamberge's fire attacks. However, Francisca's water attacks give her a huge advantage over Flamberge's fire attacks. Popup: While Flamberge does worry that Francisca wouldn't fare well in the heat, Flamberge is mainly referring to the location. Besides, Francisca and Flamberge have fought near each other before (in Three Mage Sisters fight), and Francisca has plenty of range attacks. Boomstick: Plus, Flamberge's hot-headed attitude allows more strategic opponents to get an upper hand over the blazing general. Wiz: Weapon selection is also an important consideration. Swords and axes can do blunt damage while spears can do quick damage. Boomstick: And that's where Zan Partizanne's speed kicks in. Since she is the fastest of the three generals, she can use hit-and-run tactics to get attacks on the other two opponents. Wiz: Additionally, Zan Partizanne's attacks cover a wider area than the other two. Boomstick: And let's return to the elements point. Francisca only had one effective attack on Zan Partizanne -- the Soda Gun. Even that can result in Francisca getting damaged if electric attacks hit the water itself. But Zan Partizanne's electric ball attacks mean that she can counter Francisca's Soda Gun while the electric balls are just too far to damage the lightning general should it get splashed. Wiz: Sure, Francisca's cool and calm attitude allowed her to get the best of Zan Partizanne a few times, but once Zan Partizanne saw the extent of the ice general's abilities, she was able to prepare herself mid-battle. Popup: Zan Partizanne is also the oldest of the three and the leader of the three, meaning that she likely has an experience advantage. Boomstick: All of the Three Mage Sisters are specialized with what they do, and deciding the victor was kinda close. But Zan Partizanne's speed and range were able to short-circuit her opponent's chance of winning. Wiz: The winner is ZAN PARTIZANNE. Boomstick: I'm surprised we're able to pronounce her name all this time. Anyway, take that, Hyness! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:SettleItInSSB Category:Magic Duel Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019